Devil May DayCare
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: When a small and cute little baby is left on Devil May Cry's door steps one night. Nero desides to take him in and not make him suffer what he went through as an ofern. See what will happen to the Devil may cry Family. Warning; Also has Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few weeks since Nero came to live and work at Devil May Cry, and Dante is already getting on his nerves. As suspected Nero slept on the couch, he didn't mind, and he was use to it by now! He enjoyed the everyday pizza diet that he and Dante had, but he would cook once and a while for the sake of his health.

Coming home from a mission, Nero found Dante on his usual spot, his feet on his desk, face buried in a dirty magazine, and a left over pizza-box beside him on his desk. Nero narrowed his eyes at him.

"You haven't moved since I left?" asked the younger slayer.

"Meh!" was Dante's only answer. Nero rolled his eyes, he placed his sword down by the door and hanged his navy blue cloak on the coat hanger. He then headed up-stairs for a well needed shower.

That night, Nero watched some TV in his boxers on the couch, the room was dark and Dante had already headed up to sleep. Soon after midnight, Nero's eyes started to get heavy, he turned the TV off and tucked himself in the couch and closed his eyes.

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

Nero flinched at the sudden nose at the front door. He grunted in irritation.

"We're closed!" he yelled as he got up and answered the door. No one was there, Nero searched the area and saw nothing, he then hears a soft whimper, followed by loud whines. He looks down and his eyes widen. A small infant, wrapped in a baby-blue blanket laid on the door step, Nero stared at the baby, both in shock and confusion. He took the infant in his arms and took him inside and out of the cold air.

"Dante!" Nero yelled on the top of his longs as he flicked the lights on. He placed the baby on the couch and on his pillow. "Dante wake up fuckin God damnit!" Nero yelled again. Dante rose up from his bed room and lean agents the rails to look at Nero with a very sleepy face.

"What the hell is it kid?" he grunted.

"Get down here, you wont believe what someone left at our door-step!" Nero shouted. Dante let his shoulders drop and he glared at Nero, wanting to just slap him across the face for waking him up for something stupid.

"You wake me up for some stupid package?" Dante shouted. The small infant then started to cry, Dante eyes opened wide as Nero sat beside the small creature. Dante raced down the stairs, tripping and falling at the last step.

"Ow!" He moaned Nero took he small child in his arms, he opened the blanket a bit more to examine the child. Dante then stud beside him and stared at both of them.

"Where the hell did this little guy came from?" asked Dante.

"Someone left him on our door step!" Nero answered. He rocked the baby, trying to see if he would sleep, but his attempts failed. "He's still crying! Guess that means he's hungry!" said Nero.

"Nero, we have to take him to an orphanage! I'm sure they'll give him some food there!" said Dante. Nero turned to look at the elder slayer.

"Hell no!" Nero yelled. Dante narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean no?" Dante shouted.

"I'm not letting this poor little guy go through what I did in Fortuna! He'll probably end up getting adopted by some weird ass family that will just abuse him!" Nero answered.

"Nero we cant take care of a baby! What if someone is looking for him!" said Dante.

"If that were so, they wouldn't have left him on our door step!" said Nero. Dante grunted and rubbed his temples.

"Look! We cant keep him, there's no way we could even afforded it!" Dante argued.

"I thought you already paid off your debt with Lady? Besides, if money is the problem then I'll handle it with the money I make here at Devil May Cry!" said Nero.

"Nero, this isn't some lost puppy that you can just take in, this is a human baby!" Dante shouted.

"I have experience with kids, I use to help Kyrie all the time at the children center, so I know what I'm doing!" said Nero. Dante sighed.

"Fine! But he's your responsibility, I have nothing to do with this! And I don't want him to keep me up all night either! Go it!" Dante shouted. Nero nods.

"Fine!" Nero answered.

"Now please! Shut him up!" Dante shouted.

"We need milk and baby food! So give me a ride to the pharmacy!" said Nero as he rocked the infant.

"Da hell! No way! This is your problem!" said Dante.

"It's the only way to make him stop crying, and do you really want me to drive your car?" answered Nero. Dante sighed. The last time he let the kid drive, he left a huge dent on the bumper.

"Alright, lets go!" Dante grunted as he grabbed his car-keys from the kitchen and his coat from his desk chair.

"Just wait a sec, I need to get dressed!" answered Nero.

On there way over to the pharmacy, the baby had quiet down, tears still streamed down his small cheeks and he would occasionally let out a loud whimper. Nero looked at the small infant, he wipes it tears and smiled.

"What should I name him?" asked Nero.

"Da hell I should know?" said Dante.

"Hm? How about Evelyn?" asked Nero.

"Sure, if you want the poor kid to be gay, then yeah!" said Dante, Nero rolled his eyes at him.

"Ok then? How about Noah!" asked Nero.

" Hm? Not bad!" answered Dante.

"Noah it is then!" said Nero as he looked down at the small infant now called Noah. Dante pulled over and parked near the small 24/7 pharmacy.

"I'll be right back!" said Nero opening the door and got down with Noah.

"Kid, just leave him here!" said Dante.

"No way! Leaving you with a baby is like leaving a glass vase with a retarded monkey!" he said. Dante rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" Dante muttered.

As Nero closed the car door he placed Noah agents his chest. The small Noah snuggled his head agents his chest and let out a small whimper.

"Shhh! It's ok little guy…" Nero whispered in Noah's small ear.

After grabbing, dippers, baby food, milk, and a pacifier. He headed toward the cash register, and paid the items he had gotten.

Back at home, Nero heated up a bottle of milk as he rocks Noah. The small infant kept whining, Nero laid Noah agents his shoulder and kept rocking him lightly Once the milk was at the perfect temperature, he then started to feed Noah. He then headed to the living room and sat on the couch. Noah suckles on the bottle, Nero looked down at Noah, Noah opens his sky blue eyes and looked back at him.

"Who would give you up? Huh!" Nero asked, mostly to himself as he fed Noah.

The next day, Nero awoke to a crying Noah. He picked him up from the soft cushion he had tucked him in last night and started to rock him lightly. He went into the kitchen and grabs the pacifier from the counter and gave it to Noah. Noah stopped his crying and snuggled agents the young slayer's chest. Nero then started to warm up Noah's bottle, Nero then let out a long yawn.

"Morning kid!" shouted Dante as he headed towards to fridge and drinks out the milk carton.

"Hey." Nero muttered as he let out a loud yawn.

"I have a mission tonight!" said Dante.

"I know, I saw it in the agenda on your desk while looking for Trish's phone number." said Nero.

"Just letting you know I'll be late, I'm thinking of going to love planet after words!" said Dante as he drank more from the milk carton. Nero rolled his eyes.

**6 months later! **

It was 5 in the morning, Nero slept in his room and snored softly as a bundle on sheets slowly crawled closer to him… It creped slowly like it was his pray, it wiggled a bit… then…

***POUNCE!***

"Oh my God!" yelled Nero as he brutally sat up. He looked down at the bundle of sheets and raised the covers. Only to find 1 year old Noah, his sky blue eyes sparkled and his blond wavy hair covered his forehead. He sighs in relief as Noah giggled.

"I scared you, I scared you!" Noah sang. Nero chuckles and took Noah in a tight embrace.

"Yeah you got me, you got me!" mocked Nero playfully as he then started to tickle Noah. Noah laughed and sat up straight, looking at his adoptive father and smiling.

"It's snowing papa!" said Noah Nero smiled.

"Really? Well, how's about we eat breakfast and go out in the snow! Ok?" said Nero. Noah nodded his head as he still had his smile. They both hopped out of bed and headed down stairs.

They both found Dante, having a cup of hot chocolate and reading the news paper. Dante looks up at both of them and smile.

"Ohayo kids!" he shouted as he gave Nero a smirk. Nero only rolled his eyes at him.

"Ohayo uncle Dante!" shouted Noah as he sat decide the elder slayer at the kitchen table.

After a few weeks when Noah arrived, Dante decided to help Nero out after all, he would take care of him when he would go out to missions, he would take him out to get dinner. Dante didn't mind having Noah around, he liked it as matter a fact, more company. He also liked seeing Nero happy for once. Since Nero came from Fortuna, he had a ruff time, but it seemed that with Noah around, it made him smile all the time.

Nero began to cook breakfast, bacon, eggs and toast, he served everyone, including himself.

"Your going out in the snow?" Asked Dante. Noah nods.

"Yeah, right after we finish eating, we're going out!" said Nero as he stuffed his moth into a fork full off eggs.

"I wanna build a big snow man that will reach space!" Shouted Noah as he giggled and the nibbled on his toast. Dante chuckles and ruffled his hair up a bit.

"Have fun you two! Maybe I'll join you once I come back from work!" said Dante.

"Sure!" said Nero.

As Nero stripped himself shirtless to get ready to head out in the cold, Dante sneaked into the room with a mischief grin and darken eyes. He then took Nero around his strong arms, making him gasp in surprise. Dante chuckled.

"Hey sexy…" whispered Dante huskily as he kissed Nero's neck. Nero pulled away and glared at the elder slayer.

"Make me shit my brains out why don't ya!" Nero grunted. Dante only rolled his eyes.

"Nero, we haven't been together as a couple a few weeks now, I'm starting to get annoyed!" said Dante. Nero sighed.

"I know! I'm getting a little frustrated myself. It's been busy around here since the holiday season started…" Nero muttered as he hooked his human arms around Dante's neck and caresses Dante's chest with his demonic one.

"Well damn! That's really annoying" said Dante as he placed a gentle kiss on Nero's lips

What seem just like just yesterday was now a month and a half ago…

**Nero had tucked Noah into bed in his new room that used to be the attic. Nero headed to his new room as well, he was able to find a bed at a cheap prize and was able to move into the spare room just beside Dante's. He jumped into his new bed and kicked his shoes off. He then attempted to fall asleep, but was unable to. Its been happing lately… Him not sleeping. He would just lie there staring at the ceiling thinking about the older slayer. If it wasn't for him taking him in, Nero would have had no place to stay… He was kicked out of Fortuna sadly do to many citizens that feared and, or hated Nero. Kyrie didn't put up a fight to help him either, that's won of the reasons why he left her. That, and the fact that she's a snooty little bitch from the dark pits of hell! Hitting rock bottom in his life after shortly being kicked out, Nero knew that he could only go up from that point on. He was able to track Dante down and seek him out, Dante of course welcomed Nero with arms wide open. Nero was thankful, not only that, but each passing week, Nero would find the elder slayer more… Attractive! It was a weird feeling, since he was a guy and all. He tried to compress the thought of him actually liking another man, but no matter how hard he tried, the feeling was still there. **

**A month later after arriving at Devil May Cry came little Noah! All wrapped up and snuggled in his blanket, Nero thought that they had sent him an angel from above. He felt bad Dante didn't want any part in Noah's life, but Nero knew that he'll probably just get over it and help him out anyways! Nero let out a loud sigh and rolled on his side. He looked at the alarm clock on his night stand beside his bed and it read 12am. That's when Nero got off his bed and out of his room and he tip towed his way over to Dante's room.**

"**Dante…" Nero muttered at he slowly entered the room. Dante moaned as he turn on his bed and faced the kid. He rubbed his tired eyes.**

"**What is it kid?" he grunted. Nero closed the door behind him.**

"**I cant sleep, I haven't been able to for a while…" said Nero. Dante slowly sat up, revealed his well toned mussels, bronze shoulder and his six-pack. Nero swallowed as he gazed at masculine elder slayer.**

"**Any ideas why you cant sleep?" asked Dante as he ran his fingers through his silver locks. Nero took in a deep breath.**

"**A few." said Nero as he walked over to the elder slayer and sat beside him on the bed's edge. Dante raised an eye brow.**

"**Mind sharing with the class?" said Dante. Nero let out a sigh, he placed his elbows on his knees and looked down.**

"**I don't know if I should?" Nero muttered. Dante tilted his head at him.**

"**Why not? Is it something bad?" asked Dante as he narrowed his eyes.**

"**Well… depending!" said Nero.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Dante.**

"**I think I… Might like another man." he muttered, never did he once look at Dante since he sat beside him. Dante eyes widen a bit, partially surprised and shocked. Dante sat closer to Nero and stared at him.**

"**Who might this man be, Nero? Do I know him?" asked Dante. Nero faced Dante.**

"**You." Nero muttered. Dante just froze as he still stared at the kid, Nero chuckled as he shakes his head and looks away from Dante. " I don't know what to say myself." said Nero. Dante chuckled and ruffles Nero's silver hair.**

"**Kid!" Dante shouted. Nero faced the elder slayer. A pair of soft lips pressed agents his, Nero's eyes open wide as Dante took Nero's neck in his hand and caresses it. Nero slowly closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. Dante pushed his tongue lightly agents Nero's, asking for entrance, Nero opened his moth shyly and let Dante explore the most carven. Dante then pulled away from the passionate and spicy kiss.**

"**I like you too kid… Always have since I saw you in Fortuna." Dante whispered huskily on Nero's lips. Nero kissed Dante's lips, he didn't say anything, there was no need to. For all that was suppose be said was said and done. Dante slowly laid back on his bed, pulling the kid on him and brushing his knuckles on Nero's sides. Nero let out a soft moan as he kissed Dante.**

**Dante brushed the tip of his fingers under Nero's black T-shirt, as he slowly brushed his fingers up to feel the kid's bare skin, he took the kid's shirt off. Nero sat on top of Dante and finished the job for him, throwing his shirt to the floor. Nero then crawled up to Dante placing butterfly kisses on his cheek and neck as Dante gave Nero's neck hickeys. Nero moaned softly at Dante's hickeys, Dante then took Nero by the waist and pulled him down on the bed, and swapping position. Dante hovered over Nero and kissed his way down to his neck to his collar bone. Nero sighed as he relaxed under Dante's touch and closed his eyes. Dante's hand traveled Nero's abs and down to the belt buckle , he un-did it quickly, throwing it to the floor along with Nero's shirt. He then took Nero's moth in a fears kiss, massaging his tongue against Nero's. Nero moaned as Dante rubbed his hand on his crotch. Nero moaned more loudly as he spreads his legs. Dante pulls away from Nero slowly, leaving a trail of saliva. **

"**Looks like somebody is hard!" Dante smirked Nero only gazed at Dante's silver eyes with lust in his, a blushed crept over his cheeks as he laid his head on the pillow. Dante started to remove Nero's navy blue jeans and pull the it down his legs. Dante the kissed down from Nero's bellybutton to over his v shaped navel, he then pulled Nero's boxer down to his ankles, letting his throbbing member free.**

"**Whoa! Your kindy big!" said Dante. Nero smirked down at the elder slayer. Dante sucked lightly on the member's head, making Nero pant and shut his eyes close. Dante then started to lick down on the member as he rubbed Nero's ball sack.**

"**Mmmm..! Dante…!" Nero moaned. Dante the took Nero's member in his moth and started to deep troth him. Nero let out a loud moan of ecstasy Dante slowly pulled away and swirled his tongue around the head of Nero's member. "D-Dante…" Nero moaned. Dante sat up and removed his pajama pants, he then reached under the bed and took out a tube of lubrication, he squeezed a little on his fingers and placed one middle finger near his entrance.**

"**Do you want it Nero..?" asked Dante in a whisper, Nero open his eyes and looked up at Dante, he wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled.**

"**Yeah… just be gentle old man, its my first time with anyone…" Nero whispered. Dante kissed Nero's lips softly and nods.**

"**It will hurt at first.. But I'll make sure that doesn't last long." Dante winks. He then entered his finger in Nero's entrance. Nero screamed so loud that it made Dante's left ear pop.**

"**Easy Nero, just relax…" Dante whispered ear, Nero nods. Soon after a while, Nero got used to the pain and was able to relax with 3 fingers inside him.**

"**Oh baby… It feels so good." Nero moaned into Dante's ear.**

"**Get ready Nero…" Whispered Dante in Nero's ear. He took is fingers out and replaced them with his hard rock erection. Nero screamed on the top of his lungs in ecstasy. Dante kissed his lips in order to silence the kid. "Shh..! You have to be quiet, or Noah will wake up" Dante whispered.**

"**I-its so big…" Nero moaned. **

"**You'll adjust to my size soon enough.." said Dante as he kissed Nero's flushed cheek.. Dante slowly began to rock his hips, Nero moaned loudly and was silenced by Dante's hot kisses. After a while, Nero's pain turned into pleasure.**

"**Oh baby… More, Faster Dante!" Nero moaned into Dante's ear. Dante rocked in and out of Nero faster, Nero moaned more into Dante's ear as he ran his demonic fingers in Dante's silver locks.**

"**Your fuckin tight…" Dante moaned.**

"**No. Y-Your just fuckin big..! Ahh..!" Nero moaned. Dante started to suck on Nero's earlobe, Nero moaned more and stared to thrust his hips up to meet with Dante's.**

"**Oh Fuck… Nero." Dante moaned into Nero's ear.**

"**D-Dante… Cum inside me!" Nero moaned Whit those words, Dante started to pump Nero's erection in rhythm with his thrust. Nero rolled his eyes back and moaned louder in ecstasy. "Oh shit! Dante I'm gonna cum!" Nero shouted as he shot his seed all over his stomach. Nero's hot walls clenched around Dante's erection tightly, making him push to his orgasm and cum deep inside Nero. Dante collapsed beside Nero, both panting heavily and sweaty. Once Dante caught his breath, he wrapped his arms around the smaller slayer and pulled him in a warm embrace, kissing the top of his head. Nero nuzzled his face in Dante's strong chest, caressing Dante's chest with his demonic hand.**

"**That was fun…" Dante whispered with a smirk. Nero looked up at the elder slayer with sleepy eyes and just smiled.**

"**Yeah…" Nero muttered softly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in Dante's arms. Dante smiled, he took a lock of Nero's hair and placed it behind his ear with his fingers.**

"**Good night Nero…" Dante whispered as he pulled the sheets over his and Nero's exposed bodies. Dante closed his eyes and followed Nero into a deep sleep.**

"Well, I'll see you and Noah later when I get home." said Dante, he gave Nero a soft kiss on the lips and left.

Nero chased small Noah as the snow rained lightly around them. Noah's laughter was like music to Nero's ears, he smiled at his little adoptive son.

"Be careful Noah!" shouted Nero. Noah stopped and turned to Nero with a big smile. Nero smiled. "Let go inside and have some hot chocolate. Ok?" said Nero.

"Ok papa!" shouted Noah as he jumped into Nero's arms, Nero kindly carried him. As he headed back to Devil May Cry, he caught a few people staring at him, he ignored them as he usually did when he lived in Fortuna or went out on the town to get take out or whatever. "Its really cold papa." said Noah. Nero kissed the top of Noah's head.

"We'll get home soon and warm up!" said Nero.

Nero poured the hot chocolate in a cup and then into Noah's zippy-cup. He took a quick zip from his cup of hot chocolate and took both cups to the living room.

"Here Noah! Some hot chocolate!" said Nero as he sat beside Noah and handed him his zippy-cup filled with hot chocolate. Noah took his hot chocolate and started to drink it.

"Lucy, I'm home!" shouted Dante as he walked in to Devil My Cry.

"Uncle Dante!" shouted Noah. Dante hanged his coat by the door and took his boots off. He then jumped on the couch, beside Noah and ruffled the little one's hair as he gave Nero a soft kiss on the lips. Nero smiled and Noah giggled.

"How did the mission go?" asked Nero.

"Good, made right about 500,000 yens." said Dante.

"That's good, we need to go out and get grocery" said Nero.

"You go, I'm tired as hell." said Dante as he laid his head back on the couch. Nero nods and got up.

"Take care of Noah while I'm out!" said Nero as he went to the door, put his coat and boots on.

"Got it!" shouted Dante as Nero went through the door and closed it.

Nero opened the door to Devil May Cry with his arms filled with bags.

"Shit, its cold outside!" said Nero. He went into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. He then continue to put the food away. When he finished, he went into the living room and saw Dante coming down the stairs.

"Hey. Where's Noah?" asked Nero.

"He fell asleep after you left, so I took him to bed." said Dante walking over to Nero and kiss his lips.

"Thanks, that was nice of you." said Nero with a smile and wrapping his arms around Dante's neck. Dante smirked.

"You know what else is nice of me!" Dante shouted as he quickly took Nero in his arms and carried him bridal-style. Nero chuckled and kissed Dante's lips as Dante carried him up the stairs. He entered they're room and Dante let Nero drop to the bed as he then got on top of him. Dante took Nero in a spicy kiss, making Nero moan and run his hands through his silky silver hair.

"Papa…" they hear Noah's voice echo. They separated from they're kiss and look at the door way where little Noah stud with tear stained eyes. Dante got off of Nero enough for Nero to sit up.

"Noah, what's wrong?" asked Nero.

"I had a bad dream…" sniffled Noah. Nero looked at Dante, Dante only looked down for a while, then back at Nero.

"Go ahead… I'll wait." Dante winked. Nero smiled and kissed Dante's lips quickly before getting out of bed and taking Noah in his arms and going up to Noah's room.

A while later! Nero took his coat and boots off in the hall way, letting the fall where ever. He leaned agents the door frame of him and Dante's room with a seductive smirk. His face then soften as he found Dante asleep and tucked in the bed. Nero sighed heavily as he let his shoulders drop, he went over to the sleeping elder demon hunter and kissed his head as he laid beside him and tucked himself into bed.

The next morning Nero awoke to a cute sleeping Dante on his shoulder. He smiles and kissed his forehead. Dante slowly open his eyes and looked up at Nero.

"Ohayo…" muttered Dante. Nero kissed Dante's lips.

"Ohayo." said Nero. Nero sighed. "I'm sorry about last night…" Nero muttered.

"It's alright kid. We can just fuck around right now." said Dante with a perverted smirk. Nero smirked back.

"Well…! Noah wont wake up for another hour… So…!" Nero said slowly in a cocky tone as he slowly got on Dante. Dante grabbed Nero's waist, Nero leaned down and took Dante's lips in a fierce kiss, Dante returned it as he caresses Nero tight butt. Nero pulled away and pulled Dante's pajama pants down enough to expose his slightly hard member. Dante smirk as he looked down at Nero. Nero took the head of Dante's shaft in his moth and sucked lightly. Dante ran his fingers through Nero's silver hair as Nero started to lick his member, causing it to go completely hard.

"Oh babe… that's the spot..!" Dante moaned Nero then took Dante completely into his moth and started to deep throat him. Dante moan loudly as he slowly ducked his hips into Nero's moth. Nero pulls away for just a moment and swirled his tongue on the head of Dante's erection. Dante smirked.

"Teaser…" he muttered. Nero smirked back and continued to suck Dante's erection. Dante panted as Nero started to suck frantically. "I-I'm coming!" Dante shouted as he shot his seed into Nero's moth. Nero pulled away and started to cough. He slowly swallowed Dante's seed and panted. Dante pulled Nero in a warm embrace and kissed his forehead.

"You ok Nero?" asked Dante in a whisper. Nero looks up at the elder slayer and smiles.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" said Nero innocently. Dante couldn't help but chuckle and kissed Nero's soft lips tenderly and soft.

"Nero… I love you…" said Dante softly as he caresses the younger slayer's cheek. Nero eyes soften as he looked into Dante's silver eyes.

"And I love you too…" said Nero. Dante kissed Nero's lips again as he laid his forehead agents the younger male's. Dante started to rub Nero's back as he brushed his nose agents Nero's.

"Faster papa!" shouted Noah as he pulled on Nero's coat. Nero chuckled.

"Ok ok!" Nero smiled, he then looked over to Dante and said. "We'll be back in a little bit!"

"Doubt it!" shouted Dante as he raised his bottle of beer as if he were giving a ceremonial cheer. Nero rolled his eyes and left with Noah to the park.

About 2 to3 hour later, Nero returned with Noah to Devil May Cry, Nero started take his coat off when suddenly Noah shouted.

"Papa look!" Nero turned to look at Noah's direction and saw a lighted Christmas tree with red and green ornaments.

"Ho, ho, ho!" shouted Dante as he came from the kitchen with a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face. "And no, I don't mean that kind of 'ho' Nero!" He added. Nero rolled his eyes at the elder slayer and chuckled lightly. Nero then stared at the older slayer as he stepped closer to him.

"What is all this?" asked Nero. Dante crossed his arms and looks at Noah's direction.

"I figured that the youngster deserved a Christmas with a tree…" Dante muttered as they both looked at Noah as the young blond examined the lighted tree. Nero couldn't help but smile, he wrapped his arms around Dante's waist and pecked his cheek.

"Well… I know someone that's is definitely making Santa's nice list…" muttered Nero with a perverted smirk as he lightly grabbed Dante's crotch. Dante jumped a little and chuckles as he pulled Nero's hand away.

"Easy… they are children present…" said Dante. Nero winked.

**25****th**** of December…**

As Noah played with his new small toys, Nero and Dante watched from the couch, just beside the Christmas tree. Nero nuzzled his head on Dante's shoulder as he stared at his adoptive son play and giggle.

"You know… I couldn't ask for a more perfect Christmas…" Dante muttered as he took Nero's demonic hand into his. Nero looked up at Dante and smiled softly.

"And why is that..?" asked Nero.

"Cause I'm actually not alone on this won…" Dante answered softly. Nero smiled at the elder slayer and kissed his lips. Then came a knock from the door, Dante stud up and went to answer as Nero sat on the floor Indian style and took Noah in his arms as the small blond played with his toys.

"What are you talking about!" Nero hears Dante yell in a angry tone. Nero looks over his shoulder for a moment, the carries Noah and got up to walk towards the door where he saw Dante, a woman in a suit and two police officers. Nero swallowed and held Noah closer to his chest. It was quiet now, and everyone stared at Nero.

"What's going on?" asked Nero.

"My name is Mrs. Wilson from child services, we're here to take the child!" said the woman in the suit. Nero widen his eyes, he felt his heart beating faster and his eyes watering.

"W-What for, we haven't done anything to Noah!" Nero yelled

"Listen buddy, do what the lady says, or we'll shut this place down!" one of the officers shouted.

"You cant do that!" yelled Dante.

"Yes we can, now hand over the child!" yelled the other officer.

"This isn't fair! At least give me a reason why you are taking Noah away!" shouted Nero, he felt himself trembling.

"We don't need to give you reasons, now had over the child!" the woman shouted.

"Or we'll bring re-informant!" one of the officers shouted.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this!" Nero yelled. Noah then started to cry, Nero looks down at the blond child and started to rock him.

"I'll go get the infant's things!" said the woman as she went inside of Devil May Cry. Nero took Noah into the living room to sit and started to calm him down. Nero tears run down his cheeks, sods escapes his through, his body trembles as he rocked back and forward with Noah whimpering softly in his arms. Dante came and sat beside the broken teen-father. Dante took both Noah and Nero in a warm and loving embrace, he kissed the top of Nero's head.

" Shhh… Noah don't cry… don't cry Noah…" Nero whispered to the infant lovingly as salty tears ran down his face and fell on Dante's chest. Dante took a deep breath, he didn't dare say a word. Nero didn't take his eyes off his adopted son… He's seen him grow and wanted to continue in doing so. He hated life, he hated that he has a demonic arm and do to the damn thing, he is cursed to live an un-happy life! He lost his home, his friends, his bitch of a girlfriend (Witch doesn't seem so bad if you ask anyone) and now his adorable son, Noah… Nero could just die right now, he really would… But he knew he still has Dante, and that no matter how many rumors he hears or what ever the cause, Nero was more than sure that Dante would still love him. But still, what Nero felt right now could not be described in words, it was worse than being thrown out of Fortuna, that he's sure of.

The woman in the suit came down with a bag filled of Noah's clothing, she went out side, Dante got up quickly and followed, as did Nero. The woman stud by a gray car, she then turned to look at both of them.

"Hand over the child!" she ordered. Nero slowly walked over to her. He was trembling, his lips quivered. The woman took Noah off Nero's arms. Noah burst into loud whimpers and tears as his small arms reached for Nero. Nero covered his moth as sods escaped his throat. The woman placed Noah into the car, she then got in herself and drove off.

…Just like that, the blond and cute infant was gone…

Nero could feel himself falling into the snow covered side walk, he felt Dante's warm body trying to hold him up, Nero gripped on Dante's shirt tightly, as if he were hanging for dear life. Nero cried out, as if he were being tortured. Tears fell from his face, sods gasping out franticly. Dante took Nero in a warm and very tight embrace, he caresses his head as he ran his fingers through the young teens silver locks and kissed the teens fore head. Dante quickly took Nero out of the cold and into the warmth of Devil May Cry. They went up-stairs into they're bed room and laid on they're bed. Dante never let Nero out of his embrace, neither would he if he could. He held on to him… as tightly as he could as Nero sods. He would kiss his fore head, he rubbed his shoulder and back for like what seemed like hours… Until the broken teen fell asleep in his arm, his cheeks covered in salty tears…

"I wont let you suffer… not again… not again…" Dante whispered, mostly to himself as a tears escaped his eyes…


	2. Extra!

_My name is Noah, I'm sixteen years old and orphaned. I was able to escape the orphanage I was imprisoned in at an early age. I live on the streets, my so called friends abandoned me and left me to rot. Everyone that see me, hate me… And all because…_

…_I'm a demon…_

The rain fell heavily on him, the cold breeze blew on his pale skin as he shivered. He headed into an alley way, were he took cover under a fire escape. He sat agents the brick wall and clenched his black and red striped hoody.

He hadn't eaten in days, maybe weeks, he felt the lack of energy and strength in his body. He closed his eyes and tried to rest a bit, but he felt a demonic presence lurking near. He got on his feet and walked quickly away from it. 'I may be a demon, but I sure don't act like won!' he thought. He could sense it getting closer, he walked faster with each step and then started to run. It was difficult to see with the darkness of the night, the heavy rain and wind. Before he knew it, he reached the end of the alley, witch was a dead end. His heart beats faster and his breathing became frantic as fear over took the young teen. He turned back slowly as he backed into the brick wall. He was now face to face with the demonic creature, the demon was dog shaped, his face long and wrinkly, it had glowing red eyes and sharp yellow fangs. It stared at the young teen with hunger, Noah swallowed as he stared back at the beast in fear.

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!*

Noah's eyes open wide, as the demonic creature fell to the ground. More down the alley he saw a male like figure, holding what appeared to be a gun.

Noah suddenly felt nauseous and dizzier than ever, he the felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He gripped there area that hurt and shut his eyes do to the pain. When he opened them, his hands were covered in blood, his blood. Noah's eyes rolled to the back of his head and closed them as he fell to the floor.

When his eyes re-opened, he felt himself in a soft bed and in a dark room, the only light in the room was a small candle decide him on a night stand. He was tucked in warmly and his head was rested on a big fluffy pillow. He blinked a few times as he scanned his surroundings. The only things he could make out in the darkness was an old dresser and the bedroom's door. "Where am I…?" he asked himself. As he tried to sit up, the sharp pain returned, he moaned in pain loudly and laid back down on the soft and warm bed. It was then and there he relies he was shirtless and his stomach was bandaged. He was also sweaty and extremely hot.

'I'm sick… I can feel myself burning up and everything…' he said in his thoughts. He then hears the bedroom door open, the young teen turns his head to see who has entered the room. A man, about in his early 30's with a glowing arm and a blue leather cloak, a black t-shirt and some leather pants. The man walked toward Noah with a bowl of hot steaming water and a towel. The man sat the bowl and towel on the night stand and turned to the young teen.

"Your awake." he said.

"Where am I..? And who the hell are you..?" asked Noah in a low tone of voice.

"My name is Nero, your at the Devil May Cry demon hunting agency." said Nero as he took the towel and stirred the into the hot water.

"How did I get here…" asked Noah with a raspy throat. Nero leaned over Noah and brushed his blond bangs away from his blue sky eyes. Nero's eyes narrowed, he immediately pulled away from the teen.

'Who the hell is this kid? He reminds me so much of… No! He's gone Nero, gone, gone, gone!' Nero yelled in his head. "I accidentally shot you while I went on my mission, you have a high fever, so stay in bed while your wounds heal." said Nero to the teen.

"Why is it so dark..?" asked Noah.

"The storm took the out the power, its been like this for 5 hours." answered Nero.

"Oh.- Well, thank you…" said Noah as he felt his eyes getting heavy.

"Rest. Don't fight it." said Nero. Noah nods and closed his eyes.

The young teen fell asleep in no time. Nero tucked him in and went down stairs.

'Dante isn't home yet… Hope he's not stuck somewhere thanks to the storm.' thought Nero as he sat on Dante's desk.

It was silent now. Nero sighed heavily as he leaned back on the chair.

'What's wrong with me..? Do I feel guilty that I hurt that kid?- No… its something else.' Thought Nero. He lets out another sigh. 'Is it that he reminds me of Noah..?'

"Sixteen years and I still cant get over it…" he whispered.

"No good parent would…"

Nero looks up, Dante stud next to him with a soft smile.

"Dante, your home!" shouted Nero.

All the lights within Devil May Cry lit back on.

"We have a visitor…" said Dante, looking up the stair case.

"Yeah… It's a long story." said Nero.

" That kid up there… He's a demon?" said Dante, narrowing his eyes. Nero only stared at him.

"What? How can you tell?" asked Nero.

" When you hunt as long as me, you can fell when they're near." said Dante as he took his red leathered cloak off and hung it from the coat hanger beside the door.

"Did the storm give you trouble?" asked Nero. Dante walks towards Nero.

"Not really, it just got me wet." said Dante as he leaned down agents the desk to give Nero a light kiss on the lips. "Now back to this kid. Are you sure its safe to have him around?" asked Dante as he arched an eyes brow.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly, and it's the least I could do. I put a bullet in him by accident. I didn't see him do to the rain." said Nero, his eyes looking down.

"Hey… Why you upset babe? Hm?" Dante purred as he kissed Nero's ear and then nibbles a little on it. Nero unconsciously lets out a low moan.

"Its just that…" Nero paused. "No, never mind." Nero muttered as he shakes his head.

"Tell me." Dante purrs as he then takes Nero's neck in a hickie. Nero moans. Ah shit, how he hated when he couldn't keep secrets from Dante, Dante would either torture him until he spoke or make him moan it out. Only Dante had that power over him, Nero didn't seem to mind at times though!

"This kid, he looks like… You know who." Nero mutters as he looks up at Dante with darken eyes. Dante remain silent, he didn't have any words. Nero lets his shoulders drop and he sighs loudly. "When I looked into his eyes, I saw… That sweet innocent baby I carried in my arms." Nero's eyes watered.

"Nero…" Dante paused. "Go take a shower. I'll be right up. Try to clear your head and clam down." he whispered. Nero felt more relaxed when Dante said that, Dante's voice in a whisper always did make him feel that way, since day one.

"Thanks." said Nero. Dante smiles and kissed him sweetly. Nero also smiles, he got up and headed up the stairs to take a shower.

Dante headed up stairs, he went inside where Noah was resting. He walks over to the young teen's side. Noah was fast asleep, the poor boy seemed helpless and weak. Dante crossed his arms and studied the teenager.

'The resembles is un-fuckin believable!' thought Dante. Dante scans the room to look for the kids belongings. He saw Noah's striped hoody hanging from a chair. Dante took the hoody and searched in its pockets. He found 5 yens, some gum, and a small toy. Dante stared at the toy. It was old and faded. For some reason he found it familiar.

"Dante?" Dante dropped the items to the floor and twirled towards Nero's direction. Nero narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing?" asked Nero.

"Just checking to see if this kid had any identification or something.-You fuckin scared me." said Dante. Nero rolled his eyes at him.

"Let the poor kid sleep, he has a high fever. Now lets go down stairs and watch a movie." said Nero. Dante nods, he turns and kneels down to put the items back into the hoodie's pocket quickly, making sure Nero didn't seen them and went down stairs with Nero downstairs.

Dante and Nero watched 'Blade'. They were curled up together on the couch as they stared at the TV.

"You wanna know the difference between Edward Cullen and Blade?" said Dante with a smirk.

"What?" asked Nero.

"9 inches." Dante snorted. Nero rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"That's gross! Ew!" Said Nero.

" You don't seem to mind when I put my 10 inches up your-"

"Shut the hell up!" Nero shouted. Dante smirks as he kissed Nero's cheek.

A while later, Nero sat on a half naked Dante's lap, they're tongs dancing with the other. Dante caresses Nero's tight ass, Nero ran his demonic arm in Dante's silver locks as he ran his human arm on his abs.

"Ahh…" moaned Nero as Dante sucks on his tong. Dante pulls away and smirks at Nero.

"Its amazing how long we've been together and that I still get turned on by you…" Dante purrs. Nero giggles softly and kisses his earlobe softly. "Wanna take this to the bed room?" asked Dante. Nero smirks.

"Not tonight, I'm pretty tired." said Nero. Dante gave him his signature puppy-pout.

"Aw!" Dante moaned. Nero chuckles.

" Maybe tomorrow night." said Nero, kissing Dante's pouted lips and getting off his lap. 'I should go check on the kid.' thought Nero as he headed up the stairs.

Nero opens the door silently, the candle on the night stand beside the bed was still lit. Nero walks towards the sleeping teen and placed his demonic hand on his forehead. His fever had gone down, Nero sighed in relief at that.

"Good, your feeling better." Nero breathed. The young teen started to moan and move his head on the pillow.

"Papa… Papa."

Nero stared at Noah, his thoughts going back and forward like a game of ping-pong. Nero shakes his head violently and sighs heavily.

'Get a grip Nero! He's gone! Gone, gone, gone! Gone…' his eyes watered. He hated the fact that his son was gone, that he couldn't hold him, could see him, could touch him… He felt broken. Having to tell himself that the child he loved so much was gone and that he had to move on just made him miserable. His salty tears ran down his cheeks, he wipes them away and took a deep breath.

"Go to sleep Nero." he said to himself. He blew the candle off and headed out the door. He went into his and Dante's room and plunged himself into bed. He berried his face in the soft pillow and grunted. "Sleep!" he ordered himself as he closed his eyes.

The next morning, Nero awoke with Dante in his arms and him drooling on his pillow. He lets a long yawn out and rubs his eyes. He looks down at Dante, that was also drooling, but on his arm. Nero smiled and kissed his forehead as he slowly moved out of the bed. He headed down stairs and started to make breakfast. French toast with Strawberry syrup was Dante's favorite, Nero cooks it every Friday or Sunday. Today was neither, he simply cooked his favorite to make up for not having sex last night.

"Moaning'." came a strong yawn from the kitchen's door way. Nero smiled and turned to look at Dante.

"Mornin'!" Nero said brightly. Dante kissed Nero's cheek and hugs his waist.

"Smells good!" said Dante.

" I made your favorite." Nero hugs Dante's neck.

"Yum!" Dante purrs as he kisses Nero's lips.

"Serve yourself ok, I'll be right back." he said.

Nero went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. He steps out of the bathroom and headed into the guest room where Noah was staying in. He open the door silently, he saw Noah sitting up, he could tell he was in feeling better by the way of his facial expression. Nero fully steps into the room.

"You feel better?" said Nero.

"Yeah… A lot better, thank you." said the young teen.

"Breakfast is ready, so put your hoody on and head down stairs!" said Nero. Noah shakes his head.

"I couldn't eat your food, I'm just some punk from the streets." said Noah.

"That I accidentally shot!" Nero narrowed his eyes. Noah's face heated up.

"But..."muttered Noah.

Nero grunted as he crossed his arms. "It's the least I could do, and you were sick as a dog, I couldn't leave you to die even if that demon wasn't going to maim you!"

"But still… I don't have enough money to repay you for your kindness…" said Noah, his eyes looking down.

"What did I just say! It's the least I could do after I've shot you." said Nero.

"It's not like you did on purpose!" shouted Noah. Nero sighs.

"Still, it would make me at ease that your better."

"But why? I'm just a demon runt living in the gutters, I'm not some cool demon hunter with a cool glowing arm like you." said Noah, his cheeks still heated and his eyes sadden.

"Don't say that!" Nero yelled, Noah sprung up brutally and spooked. "Don't you dare think low of yourself! Not ever!" shouted Nero. Noah looks down and nods.

"I'm sorry…" Noah muttered. Nero's expression soften.

"Sorry for yelling." said Nero softly.

"It's alright, back in the orphanage I used to live in I was yell at a lot for a lot of things I still don't get. And I still get yelled at in the streets." said Noah. Nero pats his head.

"Don't worry kid, there's no shame of being who you really are…" said Nero.

" Y'know, I get the feeling that you know what I've been through, though I've never met you before…" Noah smiles.

"I guess most demons like us go through the same things." said Nero sighing.

"You knew I was a demon when you saved me didn't you…?" asked Noah.

"No, not really, it wasn't until my boyfriend came home last night and sensed you." said Nero.

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Noah.

"Yes, and he's smoking hot! Got a problem with that?" said Nero glaring a bit. Noah smiles and shakes his head.

"I don't, I'm bisexual, so I also find other guys hot." said Noah. Nero chuckles.

"Aren't you a little young to be bi?" asked Nero sarcastically.

"Aren't you a little old to have a smoking hot boyfriend!" Noah smirks. Nero chuckles again.

"Maybe.- Now get dressed and head downstairs, you need to eat something." said Nero.

"Ok then, if you insist." said Noah.

Once they headed down stairs, they went to the kitchen.

"Why hello!" said Dante.

"Good morning sir, thank you for having me." said Noah. Dante smiles.

"Make yourself at home, I hope your feeling better." said Dante.

"Thank you very much." Noah smiles brightly and sits beside Dante.

"Hmmm… Mind if I tell you a story?" said Dante, putting his elbows on the table and wrapping his fingers together.

"Not at all sir!" said Noah.

"A few years ago, me and Nero over there had an adopted son!"

Nero tensed once those words left Dante's mouth, he was washing the dishes, he could feel the dirty plates clanking lightly agents the sink. Nero swallowed, he didn't know whether get mad at Dante and yell at him or ignore him long enough until the young teen was gone and kill him.

" He was the cutest kid I've ever seen, he was sweet, smart and lovable. He appeared at our door step one night, I didn't want the baby at first, but it was hard not to get attached to him.- Nero was the most that raised him, he was like his mother. I just sat around and looked after him when Nero would leave."

"What happen to him? Did his parents come to claim him?" asked Noah. Nero tried so hard to maintain his cool, he was close to tears and loud sods, he felt himself shaking and heavy.

"Sadly, on Christmas morning, child services came and took him away by force. I later found out the reason why they took him away was because people in the town reported seeing a demonic creature with a baby boy." Dante paused to look at Nero.

"They took him away because of Nero's arm?" said Noah. Dante nods.

" We never saw him after that… Nero was the one most affected… They had taken a few things with him when they took him away too…" said Dante.

"Like what?" asked Noah.

"Like a blue demon plushy."

Everything went silent… Tears were brushing down Nero's cheeks, Noah just stared blankly at Dante as Dante stared back at him with strong eyes.

"You want to know what his name was?" asked Dante, crossing his arms.

"Dante-"

"What was his name?" asked the young teen as he interrupted Nero.

"…Noah…" Dante said coldly. Noah's eyes widen, his mouth was half open. Nero stared at Noah's expression.

"I-Is your name…" Nero paused. "Noah?" He muttered. Noah looks at Nero and nods slowly.

"Yes…" he whispered as he trusted his hand into his hoody's pocket and took out the blue demon plush.

"Oh my god!" Nero gasped as he covered his face and sobs. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fuckin god!" Nero yelled as he took Noah tightly in his arms, he cried out as more tears streamed down his pale cheeks, he gasped loudly and sniffled. " I only prayed for this day to come…" Nero sods. Noah hugs back gently as tears ran down his cheeks too.

"I knew you had to be somewhere… Papa." whispered Noah. Nero showered Noah in kisses as he held him tight.

"I'm right here… I'm right here…" Nero whispered as he stroked Noah's golden blond hair. Nero's grip loosened , the embrace became softer and Noah laid his head agents Nero's chest. "Your home…"

That night Noah laid in his bed as Nero sat beside him, telling him stories of when he was a child.

"How did I end up here? With you and uncle Dante?" asked Noah as he raised his arms above his head and laid agents them. Nero smiles.

" Well… At the time I was sleeping on the couch down in the living room, I hadn't hooked up with Dante yet so we weren't sleeping together. A loud bang came from the front door and you were lying on the floor of our door step, all wrapped in a blue blanket, cuddled up and cute. I took you inside and… Had you in my arms until you were taken from me…"

"Did I ever cause trouble?" asked Noah.

"Never! You were always a sweet and obedient child. Dante never had problem or complains from you and neither did I." Nero smiles.

"I want to ask you so much more… But I'm kind of sleepy…" Noah yawns. Nero ruffles his hair and stands up.

"Go to bed then, we'll talk in the morning." said Nero. Noah nods and closed his eyes slowly as he settled himself in bed. Nero shut the lights off and headed out the door. He the started to go down the stairs, as he got to the bottom, two strong arms swooped him from his feel and twirled him around.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down!" Nero shouted as he held on to Dante's neck tightly.

"Is that the thanks I get for figuring out who the kid really was? Hm!" Dante purred as he kissed Nero's soft lips. Nero smiles at him and giggles softly.

"No… Your thank you is up stairs in bed…" Nero purred. Dante smirks.

"Then lets get up there!" shouted Dante.

"You horn-dog!" said Nero rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I can only last a day without sex! Give me a break!" Dante shouted as he ran up the stairs with Nero still in his arms. He kicked the door open and through Nero in the full-size bed.

The end… For now… Muahahahhaahhahahaa- *coughs, coughs* Ahem! Muahahahahhahahahahahahahaaaa! Ummm… yeah! Well please R&R! I shall be making a second Fanfic that continues this one, I'm not sure what it ill be called yet, but we get to see Noah going through high school and all the things Nero has to put up with like perverted boys and such things! Please subscribe and stick around for more! THIS BITCH AINT OVER TILL THE FAT- yeah what ever… Bye bye! :3


	3. Sequel!

**The sequel to Devil May DayCare had been posted, please go and read if you wish! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
